Through Thick And Thin
by Sev'sgirl17
Summary: UPDATED! AND FIXED! Hermione is beginning to agree with Harry, Draco is up to something and he could be a Death Eater. So when he is in need of a tutor, she takes up the position and finds herself battling her beliefs and her senses against her affections and their growing love. Will she be able to save Draco? What about Dumbledore? Will Draco choose love or embrace the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I did some major edits on this story so I hope you like it more now, things are in place and arranged better in my opinion. This story is pretty short, but there may be a sequel! Thank you for everyone who 'favorited', reviewed and 'followed'! You guys are the best! : ) **_

_**I do not own Harry Potter!**_

"Are you barking?" Ron asked wide eyed as the curly-haired brunette gave him a disgusted look whilst bread crumbs sailed through the air out of his mouth.

"Draco Malfoy needs a tutor, and I don't see what the problem is. He isn't…_completely dreadful_." Hermione scowled as she looked over at the Slytherin table where the blonde-haired wizard sat next to Blaise and Pansy. She shook her head slightly and set the book she'd been clutching in her arms onto the polished dining table. "I will earn extra credit for doing it and besides, it wouldn't hurt for me to brush up on a few subjects."

"As if you needed the extra studying," Ron growled lowly rolling his eyes. He took a spoonful of Jell-O and turned to Harry who also looked disgusted. "Hermione, you need to be really cautious."

She rolled her eyes in return, "He is _not _a Death Eater, Harry at least we can't assume that, we need proof." Harry had been pestering her about Draco's initiation since they'd seen him in _Borgin and Burkes_ before school began. Hermione had brushed this aside and since then little had been mentioned about whether or not Draco was a Death Eater until now that is.

Unfortunately, despite only being a few weeks into the school year, Draco's professors had noticed he was distracted and less tuned in with his studies and Dumbledore- with a twinkle in his eyes- suggested that Hermione become his tutor. Hermione had been thrilled prior to knowing what student she'd be tutoring. This certainly would look good in her file for after Hogwarts. She had already created a schedule: three times a week for two hours after supper and scheduled different quizzes, work pages, and spell lessons which were all approved by Dumbledore and his professors. When she heard that Draco would be the student, she felt a pang of annoyance, grimace and disappointment. She would definitely hate this. Ginny Weasley had reminded her that although it wasn't ideal that it was Draco Malfoy she'd be tutoring, she should be grateful that it was him and not Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle. Draco would be a blessing compared to them… almost.

Hermione looked over at Draco again, she was meant to meet him that evening after dinner- the meal they were currently eating. Draco had caught her eye and he glared at her turning away as quickly as the gaze had come. Hermione had finished, so she left the Great Hall and headed up to her room so she could change and gather what she needed for the session. She smoothed her hair which lacked the frizz that it had once beheld. It was smooth, sleek, and varied between wavy and curly on any given day. She gently pulled it back in a low ponytail and set off to the library. Draco was not yet present, but nevertheless she began setting out the books and other materials. Only a moment later, Draco showed up still in his school robes. He said nothing to her as he sat down. Hermione tensed slightly and tried to muster a smile. This would be difficult.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Mudblood." Draco addressed her coldly. "Let's get this over with."

Hermione glared, "Be careful Malfoy, I may give you the wrong answers on purpose causing you to fail your next exam!" Draco scoffed, "You wouldn't dare, I don't even think you'd be capable of that. You've never been wrong so how do you expect to give me false information?"

"By telling you what isn't correct!" Hermione glared, "Although, you're helpless enough, I'm sure a big boy like you would run to daddy saying the little muggle-born got your wand in a knot." She smirked at Draco abash, but said nothing more on that subject. For the next few minutes she told him about the schedule, how she would be giving him assignments and quizzes and also some early tutoring for his N.E.W.T.S. final year. Draco appeared to be deep in some other focus that did not involve listening to her, but he nodded every now and then. "Here," Hermione passed him a parchment. Draco at that week's list of assignments. She also presented him with the schedule and a few books she wanted him to study. "Your professors are cutting you a bit of slack given that I am tutoring you privately so the homework is not that intense nor should it take you long."

"Easy for you to say, you're a glorified know-it-all."

"Malfoy, If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually appreciated my help and consider my intelligence to be a positive if not envied attribute on your part. I realize this is unpleasant for you, believe me I would much prefer tutoring an acromantula! But you need the help and I am here to aid you."

Did she detect a smirk of amusement on Draco's candle-bathed face? It was rather handsome… "And tell me, Mudblood, what would the likes of you teach an acromantula?"

"The most effective attacking methods for the next time you call me a Mudblood!" Hermione's eyes were blazing; she would _not_ tolerate this abuse! Draco raised his eyebrow, impressed with her fire. "Now, are we going to proceed with the lesson while your mouth remains as it is, or is charmed shut?"

Draco glared but she detected a hint of amusement in his eyes, "You wouldn't dare, Granger."

She leaned closer to him, so close in fact that he detected a whiff of her perfume: jasmine perhaps? "Try me." She whispered threateningly. Draco leaned back in his chair, for the first time in weeks he'd been taken away from the thoughts that clouded his mind and the coldness that strangled his heart. Truthfully, now that he was older, he didn't think of her- or any of them the same way. And his prior abuse and hatred had either grown or lessened depending on the Gryffindor. For Hermione, it had been lessening since third year when she'd punched him in the face. Strange to admit, he actually liked that spunk and fourth year, how amazing she looked at the Yule Ball… What would his father think if he knew what Draco had thought? Hermione had already begun discussing herbology and something to do with poisons when Draco was brought back from his thoughts.

For the next two hours Draco listened and did what was asked of him, every now and again he'd eye her watch, wondering when he'd be released from this torture. Hermione lectured away. She was actually enjoying herself and was almost disappointed and rather stunned having not noticed the time when Draco stood up and walked out; carrying what Hermione had given him. "Malfoy…" She looked at the fine watch her parents had given her for her seventeenth birthday and discovered that the two hours were concluded. "Well good-bye to you, too." She mumbled as she gathered her things and sighed when she noticed Draco had left behind a book she had instructed him to read. She would have to return it to him first thing tomorrow morning otherwise he would not be able to complete it in time for their next session.

…

"What's Hermione doing over there?" Ginny asked Harry with concern. Ron and Harry whirled around to see Hermione standing by the Slytherin table, just where Malfoy was sitting isolated from his house mates. Hermione was being watched and snickered at by almost every Slytherin at the table. Draco was merely staring down at his food and Hermione noticed he looked rather peaked and he was clearly deep in thought. Nevertheless, Hermione cleared her throat, attracting his attention. "Malfoy, you left this last night." She held out the book and to her surprise he took it gently and nodded, "Thank you." She looked down at the other Slytherins as they glared and snickered over at her. Hermione looked back at Draco who was now staring at his food again. He looked so…sad?

Hermione had noticed he'd changed, but was he really a Death Eater? On trying to become a great wizard and a beloved son, and according to Harry, perhaps he was on a mission for Voldemort, but if that were the case, he may also be scared and questioning his loyalties while trying to do what was expected from him. Nobody, not even his father, knew or cared about what he was going through. Hermione hadn't gotten a good look at what Draco had been preoccupied with in the creepy shop. Harry had, but he didn't know how to describe it which made it impossible to discern what it was. "Some kind of cabinet or something." He tried to say and Hermione had scolded him for being silly about Draco being a Death Eater who was messing around with a cabinet. Why waste his time? Unless it had been part of an initiation. But Hermione had refused to even take into consideration that Malfoy was a Death Eater. Why? Was it that she was scared? Or was her logical brain begging for concrete evidence?

"I'll see you later then," she turned and left the Slytherin who was staring at the book she'd left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione loved the way the cool autumnal breeze caressed her cheeks and she loved reading outside, but twilight was moving in, so she left her cozy spot near the lake and headed up the path to Hogwarts. She had just finished _Curious Creatures & Where To Find Them_, given to her by Luna Lovegood who had written inside it, _The most curious and fascinating creatures are not listed, but I'm sure you'll find this book to your liking anyway. –Luna._

Hermione had just entered the courtyard and started down the hall when she saw Draco Malfoy tuck away into a corner. She heard a noise, but when she had turned around to see where he'd gone, he had vanished and Hermione noted that aside from one more adjacent hall he could have gone down he should be standing before her. The footsteps had stopped so there was no way that he'd preceded down that corridor. _"The Room of Requirement?" _she thought. Why?

…

"Harry, I think you're right, Draco is… doing something." Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in a corner of the almost vacant common room in Gryffindor Tower and Hermione had begun to reveal what she'd just discovered and Harry and Ron were both wide-eyed by the end of her tale. "So you're willing to admit that he is a Death Eater now?"

"I never said that, Harry!" Hermione responded in an exasperated whisper. "But he has been acting strange, stranger than usual. Distracted. Last night he seemed out of focus and he forgot his book, which is why I was at the Slytherin table this morning."

Ron smirked, "Bloody idiot, I'm sure he doesn't even half appreciate the time and effort you're putting into _his_ high marks." Hermione blushed slightly at this, "Thanks Ron, but he isn't horrible to work with even if that is the case."

"Well I have been thinking, this would be an excellent opportunity for me to find out what is happening. If I can get him to trust me, or at least if I can pursue him undetected, I could find out what he is or isn't doing for Voldemort as soon as we have proof that he is in fact a recruited Death Eater or isn't." Hermione whispered. "Be careful," Harry warned. "I don't trust him."

Hermione giggled, "Harry! Who in this room does?" The boys chuckled. This was opportune though, she could obtain proof of his activities and possibly put a stop to whatever he was doing by relaying information to Dumbledore who had already spoken to Harry about helping him with some very crucial tasks after the holidays. Hermione was almost eager to tutor Draco the following night.

…

"Spying on me, are you?" Draco hissed as he grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm and dragged her down a corridor to a private alcove in the depths of the castle. The window cast moonlight on his angry face. Did Hermione detect a flicker of fear in his eyes?

"I was not spying, Malfoy, I was merely following the same direction of the corridor as you in order to get to another part of the castle farther down when all of a sudden you turn on me and drag me here. Paranoid, are we?" she glared and Draco stepped back, releasing her from his death grip. Tenderly, she rubbed her arm and his face relaxed, but only slightly. "Don't let me catch you again, Granger, or I'll hurt worse than your arm!" He spoke threateningly. Hermione was not shot down so easily and she swung into step as Draco tried to lose her in the corridors. Despite his insults, she couldn't be deterred from _her _mission.

"What do you want, Mudblood?!" He spat. With that Hermione slapped him, not so hard that he cried or shed blood but hard enough to utterly stun him. Hermione glared, "You will not use that name with me again, Malfoy! I don't deserve to be treated like that! I am supposed to be tutoring you tonight so come!" Boy, she sure was dedicated. Draco smirked wickedly and didn't budge. He was in the mood to taunt and tease and it was so fun getting Hermione riled up. Her eyes drew into slits as she spoke. "You have two choices: come with me and finish your lesson or I will go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what you've done to me!" She lifted her arm to display the redness and finger marks still tattooing her soft, pale skin. Draco merely stood in shock as she spoke these words. When she was finished he snorted, "Tattle-tale."

Hermione gave him a look that was a mix of surprise, disgust and amusement, "'Tattle-tale?' How old are you? 10? Are you my brother?"

"My blood isn't swimming with your mud!" He snickered.

Before she could slap him again, Draco caught her arm, she was such an easy target. Both stood still for a moment and Draco studied her face that was now a rosy color, her brown eyes were not sparkling as they usually were and her mouth was twisted in rage…. _This will be fun. Let's make her squirm._ He loosened his grip on her throbbing arm and drew nearer to her whilst she stepped back. She felt something hard and solid pressing against her back and he realized she had been backed against the wall. Draco's hands were now acting as guard and were pinned on either side of her slender form. The sweater she was wearing accentuated this and her dark jeans perfectly fit her shapely legs. Draco scanned her up and down. Hermione watched his gaze, unsure of what he was doing. "Malfoy…" She wasn't struggling as they stood there, his grey eyes met her brown ones and a gentle breeze filtered through the window, scattering a few leaves across the floor and caressing the two faces. Hermione felt strangely awe struck and her breathing had calmed considerably.

Draco smiled slightly, obviously pleased that he'd eased her temper and began to close in on her. Hermione closed her eyes and waited to be struck or worse but instead she felt a gently caressing of her face. Draco's delicate fingers were gently tracing the outlines of her soft and quite exquisite features. She opened her eyes just as his finger ran over her lips and the next thing she felt were his thin lips against hers.

His movements across hers were almost like a dance. She relaxed entirely and found that although she was not exactly enhancing the pressure, she was not tearing away and allowed him the move his mouth about hers. The gentle brushing was so light and delicate that she was uncertain that this sweetness could be provided to her by the same wizard who only moments ago had bruised her arm.

He broke from her lips and whispered, "Meet me tomorrow; I need you to fulfill a task. Consider it your punishment." He stalked off.


	3. Chapter 3

"You understand we'll have to study extra tonight due to your little episode last night." Hermione tried her best to sound authoritative and collected but inside, her belly was fluttering with the delight of seeing him standing there in his school robes with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Hermione had returned to her dorm room that night confused, happy and concerned all at the same time. She felt so ethereal when Draco had kissed her and yet when he broke away she realized that she shouldn't have allowed him to do that. Although, he was very strong and if he wanted to, he could pin her down and have his way with her! _Ooh, bad choice of words, Hermione. __She was not very good with romance, but she knew what he was feeling was lust, not love._

She had always thought she loved Ron, He was handsome, funny and he seemed to care for her, too. And after last night, despite Draco's desire for lust, she began to wonder what was going on inside her heart when Draco's kiss had ignited her soul, not just her body. _Was she lustful? _Surely she hated Draco as a person... But she had _felt it_. Felt a connection of her soul to his and she _hated_ it. She hated that she was falling for a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy who had wanted her dead second year, who had tortured and humiliated her. Deep down, she hoped that kissing Ron would feel as good as or better than her kiss with Draco. _Kiss with Draco._ But rapidly Ron was becoming unfocused in the picture of her mind and she was beginning to wonder if she'd even be interested in kissing Ron anymore.

She was not going to let herself get caught up in it all. She'd decided after Draco had owled her with a note telling her to meet him by the library after lunch, that he was only toying with her. She was nothing but a filthy mudblood to him. If so, then why had she agreed to this meeting?

"I see you couldn't get enough of me, Granger I didn't receive a response from your owl and assumed if you'd come it would be due to the fact that you found my actions of the previous night… igniting?"

Hermione flushed and looked out beyond the castle at the mid-day sky. "What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"I want to study early today, I have other obligations tonight and I won't have time to entertain you." He smirked, "Also, I have some questions, and you'll answer them."

"And if I don't?" She folded her arms and cocked her head.

"Then I'll make sure you regret it, that is a promise," but his eyes were dancing. Hermione sighed. She led the way into the library. "We study first." And Draco agreed. After the two hours had befallen, Draco snapped to full attention. Hermione sighed, 'I'm not helping you, am I?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Granger. I am doing quite well, I don't need you for_ this_. Now, my turn to quiz you." He face her squarely. "What can you tell me about Vanishing Cabinets?"

"Why?"

"I'm asking the questions, not you."

"They are temperamental contraptions that were a favored form of transportation prior to Volde-"

"The Dark Lord," Draco corrected.

"_Voldemort's._" She narrowed her eyes, "Downfall. All you have to do is enter the cabinet and it can transport you almost anywhere.

"You said they were temperamental."

"They are, many Vanishing Cabinets have sisters, or twins. These cabinets need to be in sync with one another or else there can be horrible consequences when transporting."

"Such as death."

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"And to mend them, you merely keep transporting items through it, in hopes that eventually it works?"

"As long as you have the password and don't transport objects through the cabinet that are alive until you are certain inanimate objects come back in one piece. Why all these questions?"

Draco smirked, "Never you mind, Granger. See you later." He left her alone in the library, trying to understand what had just happened. She later revealed to Harry and Ron what Draco and her had discussed. "Bloody hell! A Vanishing Cabinet!" Ron exclaimed as they walked from potions. "Shh! Ronald!" Hermione looked around, thankfully Draco was nowhere in sight. "Why would he want to ask about that?" Ron said in a hushed voice. "I don't know Hermione said as they stopped in front of the Dark Arts classroom, "But Harry that was probably the object you say Draco fooling with in _Borgin and Burkes_." She whispered. Her best friends green eyes clouded. "You need to follow him, Hermione. You said the other day that you thought he went into the Room of Requirement."

"Yes."

"Then follow him, get in and see what he's up to!"

Hermione chuckled. "Lot of help you are!"

"You can take my invisibility cloak, I would do it but Dumbledore has me on a mission with Professor Slughorn." Hermione nodded, Harry had mentioned this a few weeks prior. "What am I supposed to do?" Ron asked scowling. "Focus. Quidditch tryouts are coming up." Harry pated his friend shoulder. "Hi Ron," came a female voice and Lavender Brown walked past the three-some and into the classroom.

…

Since Draco had informed Hermione that morning that he would be preoccupied tonight, she took this opportunity to follow him after dinner. She had taken Harry's cloak after they had gone to the last class of the day, and put it into her pocket by use of a shrinking charm. Draco left the hall and within moments, Hermione followed. She slipped the cloak over her as soon as she was out of sight and followed the Slytherin as she walked down the halls. He was not in a rush, but his long legs carried him swiftly and Hermione was half-jogging in order to keep up.

Draco came to a wall, covered by an old tapestry. The Room of Requirement revealed itself and Hermione closed her eyes, requiring that the room open for her as well. It did so and she slipped inside.

The room was cluttered with numerous objects: furniture, books, papers, trunks, chests, records, instruments, tables, chair, boxes, and much more. Hermione noted the darkness of the room, only small streams of light from glowing lamps and from some unknown source in the room provided her with the vision she needed to move about freely. Hermione heard something… a whisper and something that sounded like a *fwap!* caused by a blanket or tapestry falling and hitting the floor. Hermione crept through the maze of strewn objects. "_Harmonia Nectere Passus…" _

The blond wizard was standing in front of the tall triangular object. A Vanishing Cabinet. He opened it, closed it. "_Harmonia Nectere Passus… Harmonia Nectere Passus…" _Before he could open it again, Hermione had removed her cloak and watched in astonishment, "Malfoy?"

The blond man turned and looked into the eyes of the witch standing not far from him. "You followed me! Get out!" He raised his wand, but Hermione walked forward, "I'm waning you! I will make you forget what you've seen."

Her hand rested on the side of the Vanishing Cabinet, her eyes questioning the man whose wand was trembling in his hand. "What are you doing, Draco?" _Draco._ She'd used his first name and for whatever reason, the tone in her voice or the way she looked at him, he lowered his wand. "Get out." He said, his voice menacing. "No, you have to tell me what you're doing." _Attack her!_ He couldn't. He opened the cabinet and sighed, he procured a Granny Smith Apple from inside and showed her the large bite taken from it. "I am trying to mend this cabinet. So that…" He paused.

"So that Death Eaters can come through it." Hermione finished her eyes ablaze.

Draco paused then strode towards her, backing the young woman against the cabinet. He held his wand out again, ready to spell her if necessary, but Hermione knew he wouldn't. "I need to you listen very carefully," Draco began. "I need to do this. I need to be able to bring the Death Eaters in here. It is part of my mission. You must _swear_ you'll keep quite."

Hermione cut him off, "You're a Death Eater, why should I aid the likes of you?"

Draco seemed to have not heard this as he continued. "I have been distanced from my friends and family both purposefully and unintentionally. I don't think that any of them would particularly care if I was dead or alive." _Aside from mum,_ he thought. "But I have been assigned a task by the Dark Lord and have been instigated as an official Death Eater. If I bring the Death Eaters into the castle, I will be rewarded, by my father and the Dark Lord."

"You said bringing them into the castle was just part of your mission, what is the rest?" Though she almost wished she hadn't asked.

Silence.

"I have to kill Dumbledore."

Hermione felt like a thousand hippogriffs had just thundered through her body, Hermione would have fallen back if the cabinet were not behind her. Blood drained from her face. _Would he really do it?_

"You?" she could only whisper the words. She wanted to run, cry wolf to the Order, to Harry and Ron but she could only stand there looking into Draco's eyes, they were lined with fear and tinged with guilt. Hermione sank to the floor and held her heart which she swore to God had stopped beating.

Draco stood above her, looking down balefully. "Don't make such a scene, Granger. Coward that I may be, I need to please my family and be the son they'd always hoped I'd be. I don't have much choice in the matter."

"And if you fail?" Hermione was still on the floor, stunned by his next words. "Voldemort is going to kill me."

Hermione stood instantly and glared daggers at him. She wanted hit him, stun him. She reached for her wand, but he was clearly anticipating this movement and before she could inflict and physical harm, Draco twisted her around and caught her hands behind her back. He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin, "Don't hate me, Granger."

"I do, I do hate you!" She cried but his grip tightened. She winced and he relaxed slightly. "Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"No!"

"Then you leave me with no choice." Draco turned her around, she was again pressed against the Cabinet, her eyes stained with fear. What would he do?

"Help me fix it then," he whispered. She was stunned. "Make it so he doesn't die and that the Death Eaters can enter the castle."

"How?"

Draco smirked, "You're the smart one you tell me." He paused then spoke again. He was so close to her now that she felt heated, but no longer scared. It was obvious he wasn't going to hurt her. "You are my last hope. You are smart and you can help me. If you do, I will repay you in any way you want."

"Never call me mudblood again." She glared. "Done." He said. He looked relieved. "Oh and you can't tell Potter and Weasel, got it? I know that's why you're here." Her expression of guilt made him smirk again.

Hermione knew this was her opportunity Dumbledore's life could be saved! Hermione nodded, "I will help you." Draco released her and she stepped back.

She wanted to leave but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He rolled up the sleeve of her robe and gently touched the bruise on her arm. "I'm sorry."

Hermione winced. "I should have spelled it," she replied quickly, and did so causing the bruise to disappear and the pain to dim. She turned away again. "Oh Granger?"

She stopped "About the other night, I think we ought to add that into our new partnership more often." The grin on his face displayed was candid and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your father would murder both you and I if he found out."

"He won't," confidence ringing through Draco's voice.

…

Hermione left the Great Hall early. She'd made excuses about the previous night: Draco had been to see a teacher about classwork. Harry and Ron were suspicious but they trusted Hermione, making her feel even worse for keeping secrets, especially one she shared with their common enemy.

Hermione met him in the library later that evening and he waltzed over the way he always did when he was approaching her. "Evening, Granger."

"Malfoy," she acknowledged. "Did you finish that work?"

He handed it to her, sat down and studied her expression as she breezed through it then nodded in recognition at his proficiency. For an hour they studied and for the next hours, he began to discuss "business" with her. "I do not like keeping things from Ron and Harry so this had better work." She sighed.

"You're what I need," he said and she secretly wished he meant it in a different way than he had said; she could not stop thinking about that kiss… "I have tryouts for Quidditch to go to tomorrow, to support Ron."

Draco scoffed, "Yes, your boyfriend will need that support, won't he? Bumbling idiot."

Hermione fumed, "He is not! He is nervous, that is all."

"You will meet me at three then."

"I will meet you when I want, when I can," she countered.

"Fine then, when can you meet?"

Hermione hesitated, "Three is fine." Draco smirked and shook his head. "Where at?" She asked

"The hall you were stalking me down last night." He responded.

"I was not stalking you." Her expression was sincere and Draco accepted her remark.

"I know you're still thinking about it." He looked at her, no emotion in his eyes.

"It was abrupt, and honestly I can't believe you would kiss a _muggle-born_, like me. Even if it was pure lust." She emphasized.

Draco stood up and looked down at her, he scooped his belongings up, "Well you're a hot one," and left. Hermione's face grew warm and she found herself smiling. _Hot?_ No one had ever told her she was…hot! Despite herself, the comment had satisfied her and despite herself, she accepted it with silent thanks.

…

Hermione tugged her coat around her small frame and buttoned the inner and outer buttons. It was a bitter cold day, but she'd promised to come out and support her friends. She looked about the bleachers and saw a few other Gryffindors sitting about, some with their friends and others were alone like she was. She felt eyes on her and noticed that Ron was looking up at her from the field as was Cormac McClaggen. She waved slightly then looked about again. By the time tryouts had started, Hermione actually felt nervous that Ron wouldn't earn a spot he was so anxious!

In a desperate attempt to help him, she looked about to see that no one was watching and whispered, _"Confundus!" _Cormac instantly slid aside his post at one of the hoops. "I saw that, Granger. Trying to give your boyfriend a bit of help, are we?"

Hermione nearly jumped as she saw the blond who sat down next to her and smile at the shock and discomfort that clearly emitted from her. "It is just tryouts," she defended but he shrugged, "Very Slytherin of you, cheater." Hermione was completely taken aback but found herself amused by his demeanor. She was now solely focused on Draco. "He isn't my boyfriend," she added, watching Draco's expression to see if it shifted. He wasn't focused on the tryouts at all; just on her and no change in his smirk could be detected as he said "You can only hope someday you'll carry his babies." Hermione flushed deep red and quickly turned away in hot embarrassment. She knew Draco was enjoying this too much. "Hey where is the slap? What happened to your spunk, Granger?"

"I don't want to waste my energy on you," she frowned and stood up as tryouts came to a close. She waved down at Harry and Ron and began moving off the stands. Draco followed her until she reached the field then he stopped, ceremoniously leaning against a pillar, he waited while Hermione went up to hug her friends. Ron glared daggers at Malfoy who returned an icy stare.

"You were brilliant!" she praised and Ron blushed as she spoke these words. His temperament clearly shifted when he saw her leave with Malfoy who slyly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and turned to shoot Ron a look. Ron swore he was about to kill Draco, but he relaxed when Harry and Ginny came up to tell him he made the team and Hermione threw Draco's arm off her waist.

"You can't do that!" she said urgently, "Ron probably saw!"

"Oh I made sure he did, I am doing you a favor if you want him to make a move you have to look unavailable."

"Learn that from Pansy?" Hermione prodded coolly.

Draco smirked, "she learned it from me."

"Must be nice having such a daft witch for a girlfriend," Hermione rolled her eyes as they headed towards the castle.

"She and I are no longer dating; I was never really into her anyway."

To her chagrin, she was unexpectedly happy to hear this but she found it sickening that she was starting to fall for a Malfoy, let alone one who was a Death Eater, one trying to renounce that title, but one nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco scoffed. "You say his name like it's nothing." His eyes fixed on the Vanishing Cabinet.

"It is. Voldemort doesn't frighten me." She stood her ground and Draco turned to face her was stunned to see that she looked stunningly beautiful in this low, dim light. It struck him that as if all this cloudy misery surrounding them was actually being blotted out by her beauty and kindness. He still wasn't completely sure why she was helping him, despite his attempts at giving her good reasons to do so, but at first he hadn't cared. Being a muggle-born or not didn't matter to him anymore, not really. It hadn't for a while.

He bowed his head and began to open the cabinet, "I wish I could say the same."

Draco held up his left hand, from the pocket on that side, he'd procured another apple, "I thought I would continue using something simple."

Hermione stepped forward so she was just behind Draco… he smelled so sweet, but masculine. She felt a strange urge to reach out and place a hand on his shoulder. She remained steady and watched as he gently placed the apple within the walls of the cabinet, shut the door and then muttered, ""_Harmonia Nectere Passus…" _

A little sound came from inside the cabinet and Hermione opened the door. The apple had vanished from sight. Draco closed it again, "_Harmonia Nectere Passus…Harmonia Nectere Passus…"_ The sound came again and when they opened the cabinet they both dejectedly looked at the apple which was bit into on one side. "Tricky contraptions," Hermione muttered.

Draco scowled at the apple and closed his eyes, frustrated.

"It will take time it has not been used in years, besides it was broken a while ago."

Draco nodded and for the next few hours they attempted to transport other objects through the cabinet, but nothing came back the way it was. It was either bit into, broken, or missing pieces of itself. Draco grew frustrated and let out a choice word, flinging himself down on a nearby chair. He'd stripped himself of his jacket and his tie hung loose about his neck. Hermione had taken off her coat to reveal a pretty blouse. She looked at Draco, "The Death Eaters should come through here now it would make the battle a lot easier on all of us." She was trying to be light-hearted at the suggestion that perhaps Bellatrix would lose life or limb on the transportation, but Draco didn't take the joke.

"I can't do that," Draco moaned. "Leave me be, we'll start working on it again later." Hermione felt a tug at her belly and went to Draco. "I don't want to leave you here."

"Why?" he scowled head in his hands. "I failed and I need to sit here until I can think of what to do next!" He was growing more agitated by the second and Hermione shook her head, "If you can't mend it in one night, it is not because you're incompetent or that you have failed, they are not easy to manage." She spoke quietly and Draco saw her hand resting on his knee. He watched her for what seemed like eternity and Hermione wasn't all that sure what he would do next.

Almost instantly, thoughts of Ron flooded into her mind and Hermione stood up. "I'm going to eat."

Draco rose and grabbed Hermione's arm pulling her to him so that they were once again facing. He was so close to her…and she swore he could hear the thundering of her heart. He was studying her features again and tenderly brushed back a strand of hair from her beautiful face. He leaned in and kissed her. Hermione's body and soul felt elated and ignited. She took her hands and placed them on his shoulders and slowly maneuvered them down to his upper back. The scent of him filled her nostrils. He was so strong and firm and she felt him draw in closer and move his hands to her waist. With that, a tingling sensation followed, but an image of Ron snapped into focus and she pulled away. Draco's face was slightly stunned but Hermione couldn't find the words to say anything and quickly she walked out of the room.

…

"Where've you been?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down and began filling her plate with food. "I was in the library."

"We looked there," Ron shook his head.

"You were looking for me, what's the urgency?"

"I made the team," Ron grinned.

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed with glee, "Wonderful news!"

"Thanks," he smiled and took a bite of chicken.

Harry turned and looked over at the Slytherin table. "He's not there." They knew he was referring to Draco.

"Oh uh he's probably still in the library," Hermione tired, but tonight wasn't a study night, besides they usually studied after dinner.

"You left him?" Ron chuckled, "Nice one!"

"It wasn't on purpose, I wouldn't do that… to anyone." Hermione was blushing beet red and caught Ginny's watchful eye.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you actually cared for Malfoy." Ginny chimed in. At that remark, Ron's peals of laughter stopped and he faced Hermione, "Y…you weren't snogging in there, were you?"

"Ronald Weasley! What-whatever gave you that idea?" Hermione sputtered. But nobody spoke.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Ron said meekly and left.

"Please don't tell me he's right, Hermione" Harry exclaimed.

"He is not! Now if you'll excuse me!" She fairly stomped out the Great Hall and upon turning a corner; she slammed right into a tall wizard. She tumbled onto the ground and looked up to see the smirk of Draco Malfoy who instantly reached down a strong arm to pull her up. "Thank you." Hermione whispered and began walking away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You'd better get in there and have dinner, it is almost over."

Draco said. "Don't turn away from me."

Hermione looked into his sad eyes, "What do you want from me?"

Draco sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but… your friendship," he muttered. "I never thought I'd say that, but you…" he struggled with the words and then resolved, "Come with me." They left the corridor and started outside to a secluded spot not far from the west entrance. Hermione shivered slightly at the late autumnal chill and Draco instantly bestowed his jacket upon her. He led her to a bench where vines crept around the legs and flourished freely behind them on the wall. The sweet smell of autumn enchanted Hermione as the moon shone clearly overheard and Draco began to speak. "You are a disgusting muggle-born, know-it-all," much to her amazement, he didn't use the term mudblood and she knew he wasn't trying to be cruel, "I never thought I'd wanted to be friends with you, aside from the Yule ball." He smirked; Hermione had recalled the way he looked at her, with nothing bad to say about her lovely appearance. "I need a friend, and I will tell you asking for your help was not easy, but it will be worth it if we can stop this assassination. Despite myself and my heritage, I have grown…rather fond of you." _Fond? _Hermione thought, never in her life had she heard Draco say that word.

"What we were doing was not something friends do," Hermione said seriously.

"You didn't mind it," Draco said with a smirk of knowing, "Until the end and I know why. You disgustingly smitten with Weasel and I will tell you right now that someone as beautiful as you can do a lot better than the likes of him."

Hermione blushed but her expression was one of shock, _Beautiful? _"Don't act so shocked, Granger." Draco grinned. "I wouldn't kiss any girl who I didn't think was attractive. That isn't the Malfoy way." And her tugged at his robes in an attempt to looking prestigious. Hermione chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you're the only one who thinks I am."

Draco leaned into her, "No, I'm just the only wizard who knows how to treat and enchant a witch like you." _Typical Draco_, Hermione thought, but she was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, Hermione and Draco met frequently in attempt of remedying the Vanishing Cabinet. Draco was getting frustrated but Hermione assured him that it would take some time. Despite herself, she was beginning to fall fast and hard for the Slytherin although she still hoped he wasn't playing her. It was a thought that had been birthed in her mind when they had first encountered each other and he asked for her help, after all Slytherins were cunning and he wouldn't put it past him that he was actually just using her to get what he wanted. The idea that he was suddenly being smart about slipping out of the Dark Lord's and his father's clutches in order to turn into the light was still a bit surprising. Yet, she always felt assured in his arms and sincere gestures.

Harry and Ron were not so convinced of Draco's actions however, 'the apple never falls far from the tree' as the old saying goes, but Hermione was always one to have faith in people and she did believe he was different, something that made Ron fume. She had not told them of his mission or that he had admitted to being a Death Eater. In fact she had almost convinced them that he wasn't. Almost.

Even with her efforts to conceal his secret and move the relationship they may have begun to form to the next level, Draco seemed to be distancing himself from her and Hermione realized that she may have to say something of her affections, although she had always been old-fashioned in that category: men should approach a woman first. Still, Hermione admitted she felt _something_ for Ron. Did she still see him as a best friend or as more? Hermione attempted to heal the wrench Draco had thrown into it by attending all of the practices and matches for Quidditch, sitting by Ron at meals, and trying to bring up old jokes and memories they'd shared. She _wanted_ to be with Draco, but for some reason, she felt _obligated_ to be with Ron.

"You know, it is pretty pathetic, Granger." Draco said one day as Hermione had given up on speaking to Ron. She had proposed they walk by the lake a bit and had tried to make amends but he'd merely stormed off when she said she would not abandon her "affairs" with Draco, _"Ron that is nothing!"_

_"You haven't even found out anything!" He glared at her. "It's like your just lounging around with him because you__ like__ it!" __The witch had no come back._

Hermione was now sitting on the edge of the bank and Draco's voice and sliced through her thoughts. She turned and saw him standing in his school robes a smirk on his face as he casually looked at the ground then back at her. Hermione sighed, "Spying on me, are you? What is?"

"How desperate you are to procure Weasel's affections. Don't you have enough fun book-worming and going to Slug Club to be bothered with a thug like him? Not to mention spending time with me?" He said these words rather jokingly but his intentions were serious. Hermione sighed and started to leave but Draco grabbed her arm, "Like I said, you can do better Granger." Before he could turn and shuffle away he heard Hermione beckon him, turning he saw she was wringing her hands and looking rather nervous, "I wondered if perhaps you would want to attend Slughorn's Christmas party with me, Ron has been a bit put out lately and..."

Draco smirked, "And perhaps going with me will make him jealous?" Draco finished. "Sure, what's in it for me?"

Hermione looked puzzled, but relieved that he's accepted, of course there was a catch, always a catch. "Well I don't know what do you want?"

Draco strutted over to Hermione, getting awfully close to her, his eyes searched her face and he smiled, "We'll see, but whether it comes before or after the party, you have to promise you'll do it, deal?"

Hermione hesitated, she hoped it would be nothing inappropriate, "Um, yes, I suppose."

"Good." He nodded and turned away leaving her smiling.

…

"Ron is dating, who!?" Hermione was completely outraged, how could he!?

_"Lavender_, Hermione, he is dating Lavender Brown." Ginny responded. Hermione felt her heart growing heavy, sinking inside her. She was sitting in the Common Room with Ginny that evening and had been reading Advanced Runes, when Ginny had shot a disgusted look at Ron who entered and barely addressed either of the two girls on the couch by the fire. She'd turned to Hermione, "I can't believe he's dating Lavender!"

At this news, Hermione had been completely hurt, sure they weren't dating, but she was almost certain Ron knew of her affections! Hermione was growing livid and slammed her book. "I'm sorry Hermione; my brother can be an awful prat sometimes."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I shouldn't be so foolish, falling for him, all these years too! What a waste! I should've shown more interest in Viktor or gone out with Henry Hellingsworth."

"Henry Hellingsworth?" Ginny's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Oh he's a boy who lives on my street," Hermione responded glumly obviously not queued in on Ginny's amusement. "He's been courting me for a few years now."

"_Courting?_ Honestly Hermione you're seriously passé! Why don't you just go up to Ron and tell him how you feel! Bluntly! I'm sure he'd dump Lavender in a heartbeat!"

Hermione suddenly felt empowered, Ginny could be right, maybe it was time to give up the old ways and start making moves on Ron. Of course, Hermione was not very good with romance… perhaps she should get a book on it.

She stood up and straightened out her blouse, fluffed her hair and looked at Ginny- a big smile on her pretty face, "How do I look?"

"Fantastic!" Ginny smiled, honestly, she couldn't believe Hermione was going to do it! Hermione nodded in thanks and hurried up to the boy's dormitories. Girls were not allowed, but nobody really cared, as long as you weren't caught by McGonagall, you were usually okay. Hermione knocked on the door, "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come out? I would like to talk; maybe we could go for a walk or just sit somewhere?"

After a moment, the door opened and Ron came out, he was smiling too and agreed, so the twosome left Gryffindor Tower and found a secluded area where a stone bench stood in a lonely cul-de-sac in the corridor. A stained-glass window filtered in little light, but the moon shone brightly and against the colors of the pane, Hermione's face looked beautiful. Ron was taken aback a bit. "Hermione, I have to tell you something."

"I know about Lavender, Ron. Ginny told me."

"Oh," He looked away from her, but quickly shot back to look at her as she said, "I should have been honest with you, I really like you Ron. As more than a friend, Harry has always been like a brother to me but you…"

"You…you like me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" Ron cried and now looked angry, borderline furious.

"Because I was hoping you'd say something, make the first move!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh Hermione!" Ron sat back down looking completely hot down, "You know I am not like that!"

Hermione stood up, "No actually I did not! I haven't understood how you've felt for years, years, Ronald! I suspected you liked me but you never said or did anything! Look, if you're happy with Lavender then fine, be my guest and date her all you want, but I thought I should say something since you obviously weren't going to! I figured I might as well just put myself out there a little bit and be blunt for once!" She shook her head, "I'm sorry." S

Ron groaned, "I'm sorry Hermione, I should've said something. I liked you, too for years also in fact and it would've been smart to tell you, but I don't approach girls, I wait for them to approach me, something Lav did."

"Don't break up with her just because you now feel obligated to be with me. And _Lav?_" Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "And_ liked_? As in…"

"Yeah, and yes, I haven't felt anything for a while."

"Then why did you just claim that you needed to break up with her!? Just how long have you two been dating?"

"…'Bout a week."

"ROANLD!" Hermione exclaimed, "How could no one have told me! Not even Harry!"

"I-I told them not to…" Ron was beet red and looked very ashamed.

"I can't believe this! My best friends keeping this from me! Did you think I didn't have a right to know? Why? To get back at me for being around Draco?"

"Yes! You and him are obviously together in some way! Look Hermione, I admit I liked you, but once you started hanging out with that prat…"

"He is not a prat! And him and I hanging around doesn't mean you should keep something that directly affects our friendship from me!" Hermione cried.

"Yes it does! You've been hanging around with him despite our wishes; especially since you haven't actually found anything out! Besides, you are keeping secrets! Harry and Ginny think so too! Plus, I figured you wouldn't care about what I was doing since you're with that prick all the time!"

"You are such a liar! I am not with him all the time1 And how can you say I don't care? And Ronald both you and Harry knew why I was 'hanging' with him, you did give me 'permission' at first, even if it was just to snoop! Not that I need your approval!" She was deeply hurt by this. "And Ron, he is not a prick." She had left anger and entered sorrow at her best friend's harsh words, tears were threatening to spill over and Ron felt a twinge of guilt. She turned to leave but then looked back at him, "But you're right, I am at fault. I am keeping secrets from you. And, I am attending Slughorn's Christmas party with him and I am going to be completely honest, Ron. I have kissed him or rather he has kissed me."

Ron's mouth was agape.

"Despite that, I still desired you; at least I thought I did, but not anymore. And you and Harry are my best friends; I would've told you if I was actually dating him, which I am not. Still, I suppose you have reason to be mad at me." With that she turned away and despite her acknowledgement of Ron's anger and admitting her fault, he felt guilty and defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you all right?" Draco asked seriously as Hermione entered the library that night, she looked unusually tired and her brown eyes were sad. "Yes, I'm fine, let's just get to your lesson; did you bring the work I assigned?"

Draco ignored her, "I hope you don't expect me to drop this, Granger. What happened?"

Hermione's breath came out in a quivering sigh, "Ron is dating Lavender."

Draco chuckled at this. "What is so funny?" Hermione glowered.

"I can't believe you're upset about that! If he wants to date an annoying waste of space like Lavender, you should be over him by now! To think a Weasel like him would not have the common sense to choose you over her!"

Hermione felt warm inside by his words and although she knew they were serious she pretended to look skeptical, "Oh? I'm sure you're putting me on."

Draco shook his smiling, "Come on." He stood up. "I'll show you what a good time is." He drawled and Hermione smiled but she was nervous, still she wanted to go wherever he was taking her so badly, "I think we should study…"

"I'm fine, you're not you need to use me as a bit of a rebound." He winked and Hermione's eyes tinged with guilt.

Draco did not wait for another excuse, he took Hermione's hand from the table and squeezed it slightly as she stood up, blushing, and followed him out of the library.

…

"I have read about this tower in _Hogwarts: A History_, but I've never been." Hermione said as she looked about the tower. They had ascended it slowly and the twisting staircase had made it seem like it had no end and they would never reach the top. Hermione found this small tower to be quite peaceful. "Originally, it was meant to be a study hall, but it was far too small and out of place and no one had managed to alter it." She explained and Draco just chuckled and came up from behind her. His strong arms wrapped around her waist. She shivered slightly as he pressed his strong body against hers. "What are you going to do?" she whimpered under the extravagance of his actions and he let out a small laugh. His hot breath of her skin made her tingle.

She felt his lips on her cheek and going down her neck until she could stand it no more. She turned to face him and he tilted her head up and began kissing her throat and down to her collarbone. Before she knew it, he had removed her cloak and lifted her up, holding her against his body. Instinctively she wrapped her long legs around his body and he moaned as they began kissing again, allowing their tongues to caress the other's, they were colliding and rubbing against hers. She felt her back against a surface behind her and realized she was sitting on the window sill.

Draco pulled away just long enough to pull off his cloak and tug on his tie, loosening it. Hermione watched his mischievous expression and he began rubbing her bare things under her skirt. She relaxed under the sensation of his lips on her skin again and suddenly sighed deeply as he hit the crevice of her breasts. He tugged at one button with his teeth and it came loose. He could smell her perfume- a sensual amber scent and it was driving him wild. Her skin was so incredibly soft and her hair was angelic. He had to admit that this was pleasing him greatly despite the fact that she was, to his father, a Mudblood and a know-it-all-Weasley-lover to him. But she was also intelligent, beautiful, and oh so sexy. He could not get enough of her and began kissing her lower into her plunging blouse. She moaned slightly and he looked into her relaxed face, oh she was enjoying this!

Very suddenly, he withdrew himself from her, stood back, folded his arms over his chest and smirked as she opened her eyes, her blouse buttoned far too low, her hair a curly and volumous mess-rather like that day in potions- and her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses. She beheld a sexy but incredibly dazed appearance. "You're cruel," she exhaled. And he laughed. He went back over to her and buttoned her shirt. "That is what you should get, Hermione, and that is just a taste of what you deserve. You think Weasel is capable of providing you that pleasure?"

"Weasley," she corrected but didn't really know what she was saying, he'd used that before but she'd never said anything. "And you're just toying with me."

"I've told you, you're incredible, and I'm just trying to get you to see that." He grinned. He stepped a little closer, placed a hand on her left breast- which made her gasp- and whispered- lips brushing against her ear, "Want more, Granger?"

"Yes!" She didn't care right now, whether he was lying or telling the truth, she wanted him to caress her again, to kiss her and to give her that ethereal feeling that she had experienced only moments ago. "Alright then, you have to promise me something?"

"Anything!" Since when was she so submissive?

"You have to forget about Weasley," he whispered, once again making her shiver.

"I will, but only if that means you're here with me," she said, too quickly and wanted to slap herself. Surely he wouldn't want to be with her and she certainly should not want to be with him! After all he'd done horrible things to her in the past! Making her teeth grow, calling her Mudblood countless times… but the whole Death Eater/ Voldemort experience had altered him, it seemed and in a very good way.

He chuckled then gently began to massage her breast and kiss her deeply, powerfully, on the lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, completely drowning in joy at the sensations he was giving her.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione discovered that after that last incident with Draco, she hardly ever thought about Ron. Although she had accepted the fact that she was just in the wrong as he and that he had every right to be angry. Ron wouldn't speak to her though.

Needless to say this bothered Harry a great deal because for one, he was best friends with both of them; it is hard to be a referee. He always was very disturbed by the fact that Hermione had been spending more and more time with Draco Malfoy whose mood seemed to have been lightening considerably since he started tutoring with Hermione. Still she insisted nothing dangerous was going on and that, _No Harry, he isn't a rebound from Ron, not really. __She was just… experimenting. Or so she thought. In reality, she really liked Draco. A lot. When he wasn't a jerk, he was actually very bright, charming and kind. They meshed well. _

Everyone was suspicious of the pair, though. And even the Slytherins-who had been ignoring Draco more often than usual due to his once sullen composure-, were starting to alert and draw more attention to him. Pansy tried her hardest to make him notice her again, she was certain something was going on with him and that filthy mudblood and she wasn't about to lose Draco (despite the fact that they'd already been broken up for quite some time.) She had devised a plan and one afternoon, confronted Draco. It was about a week before the students were sent home for the holidays and she spotted Draco in the common room. Smoothing her hair and adjusting her blouse, she walked over to him. "May I sit here?" she asked coyly.

"I would say no, but you'd do it anyway." He responded, not looking up from his wand which he was twirling in his right hand.

Pansy chuckled and sat down very close to Draco, she could smell the sensual masculine scent he always maintained. "I need you to do something for me Draco." She said cutting to the chase, "I need you to stop spending any time with Mudblood."

"Why should I?" he asked dully.

She leaned in close and began stroking his neck with the back of her hand. Draco didn't even look at her. "Because if you don't, I'll tell daddy what you're up to with her. I know you two have been, shall we say, enjoying each other's company?" Draco snickered, "What a piece of work you are, Pansy. Father would murder me if he knew what you and I know, is that what you want? Because if your goal is to get back at me so that we can be a couple again, then having me skewered is not the way to go about things."

"Are you suggesting I do something about her then? Good idea, Draco!" She kissed him on the cheek and skipped off. Draco stopped twirling his wand. _Bugger. What had he just done?_

…

"You need to be careful."

"Why?"

"You could be in danger."

"Draco, I have been best friends with Harry Potter since first year, I am always in danger."

"She'll come after you."

"Who?"

"Pansy. She was trying to fresh-it-up with me yesterday in an attempt to get me back, not that I am surprised, no one can resist a Malfoy." He raised his eyebrows alluringly and spread his jacket off his toned body. Hermione chuckled and walked nearer Draco. "Seriously though," he started again but Hermione cut him off, "I can take care of myself, Malfoy." She turned and started walking away; secretly hoping he would follow her. He did, and caught up to her quickly. "In a rush to get to class, are we? Look, I know you're a know-it-all and an extremely gifted witch and al that other stuff but you need to understand that Pansy is a bit of a numbskull."

"You last spotted!" Hermione exclaimed laughing. At this, Draco grabbed her by the shoulders gently, facing her towards him. The halls weren't exactly crowded with students trying to leave breakfast early for their morning classes but those who did see the twosome raised their eyebrows at this sight. "Listen, I don't know what she'll do, but if she tries to hex you, she won't obey the rules, she may cast Unforgiveables."

Hermione sighed, "I know. Honestly, maybe we should stop this, Harry is under the impression that we're seeing each other and Ron won't speak to me-"

"That should be considered a blessing," Draco smirked.

Hermione giggled but swept on, "It isn't… normal for us to be doing this, we should just focus on you studying and working the Vanishing Cabinet."

Draco backed her up against a wall and smiled a dazzling grin at her, "You're telling me that you're willing to give up on the possibility that our relationship is going somewhere?" He began necking her gently and Hermione closed her eyes as she let her hands rest on his shoulders, despite the tender caressing of his lips she whispered, "You are the one who can't resist, Malfoy."

"Draco," he whispered smiling as he met her lips. Hermione giggled and pushed him away gently, "Draco! This is not the kind of behavior we should be exhibiting in the hallway!"

Draco looked about, "Nobody is around…" He winked and started moving closer to him again; unexpectedly Hermione slid from under him, turned and pressed him against the wall. His look of astonishment was priceless and she giggled. "I will meet you in the Room of Requirement at four, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered and started to move in again, but she walked off, looking back and winking as she headed for her first class.

"Oh yeah, she's into me." Draco spoke to himself.

…

Hermione studied her reflection in the mirror, she looked amazing, really. Her hair fell down her shoulders in soft, full curly, her peach dress accentuated her every curve and her scent, skin, and light make-up expelled an air of radiance. She turned away, satisfied and headed down the stone steps to the common room.

"You look beautiful Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, she was wearing an emerald green dress and her red hair flowed in soft waves. "Thank you! You look fantastic, Ginny. Where's Dean?"

"He's coming," she sighed.

"Who is Harry going with?" Hermione asked knowingly, she knew Ginny was far more into Harry than she was into Dean. "Luna." Ginny responded, "But they're just going as friends."

Hermione nodded and suddenly turned to leave for the entrance just as Harry descended the staircase. The entrance to Gryffindor Tower was opened by Hermione and to her surprise, Draco Malfoy stood in a dark suit awaiting her appearance, "You certainly take a while to show up, Granger." He drawled and Hermione smiled. Harry, Hermione and even Luna's mouths were agape in shock. "See you at the party!" Hermione called out to them as she took Draco's extended arm and left the tower.

"Are-are they a couple now?" Ginny asked, wide-eyed.

"For Merlin's sake, I hope not." Harry asked, still staring at the closed door.

…

For the first time since he'd seen her that night, Draco found himself lost in the beautiful glow of the young witch on his arm. "You…you look fantastic." He muttered. And she smiled at him, "Thank you, I'd say the same to you, but you always look fantastic." _Really, Hermione?_

Draco grinned but said nothing. Her scent was hypnotizing. As they rounded a corner, they caught sight of Ron and Lavender sitting on a bench. Hermione paid no notice but Draco smirked at Ron who was agape with rage.

Draco held the door open for Hermione who entered then once again took his arm. Hermione's face was glowing with joy at entering the room with Draco. Despite the many aghast faces they went to the table for food and drink. "This would be a great place for hide and seek given all the bloody veils he's got laced about the place. Hermione giggled and Draco handed her a beverage.

"Ah! Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! I didn't know you two were friends!" Slughorn approached them and Hermione smiled shyly_, how blunt of him_, she thought while Draco gave a looked of disgust to the orange draperies. "It seems no one knows, sir." Hermione responded lightly and Draco ignored him still. "Well, have a fantastic time both of you, but I need a picture first! Come now!" He went over the where a wizard was taking photographs and settled himself between Hermione and Draco who looked extremely uncomfortable. Slughorn smiled at the camera whilst Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and Hermione watched him giggling. The photo was taken and Slughorn left to go pester someone else. "That wizard drives me mad," Draco said disgusted. "He's nice, just a bit different." Hermione countered. Draco nodded but he looked more sullen now. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked, worried at his odd change in behavior. "Nothing," he responded. And Hermione merely nodded. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see Harry standing there. He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away quickly. "Hermione! You must be mad!"

"No, I have come to my sense, Harry. He was right, I could do so much better than Ron and I have found him to be a delightful companion. Please, let me have this, Harry."

"He is trouble," Harry responded earnestly.

"No, he is not, he is in trouble, he needs someone. You think those Slytherin cronies are really his friends? You think his parents are honestly supporting him? No, he needs a friend Harry. He makes me happy."

Harry sighed, "Be careful, Hermione."

"Potter!" Draco said as he strutted over to where he and Hermione were standing. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and gave him a look, "I was just leaving," Harry responded coldly and walked off to join Luna.

"What was that?"

"I don't want him telling you to go back to Weasel."

"Weasley, and he wasn't. He was telling me to be careful of you."

Draco's smiled faded, "Yes, well, he may have a point there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Time is ticking away, Hermione. I…I want you to be safe. This whole thing with Pansy and the Dark Lord… you're vulnerable. And I'm beginning to think that our plan was not such a good one." Draco was grim as he spoke.

"Because I'm muggle-born and Harry Potter's friend?"

"Not just that, you're my girlfriend, too, and that puts you at risk when we finish mending the cabinet and confront Dumbledore. Remember Hermione, I have to kill him…" He trailed off. _Girlfriend?_ "I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione asked as though the term was completely new to her. Draco smiled.

Hermione shook her head, "You won't have to kill him, Draco, everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to have a word with you, alone." A timbre velvety voice said from behind Hermione. She looked into the eyes of the Dark Arts teacher and nodded as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Certainly, Professor." Draco nodded and cast Hermione a glance before leaving.

…

"What are you doing with Granger!" Snape snapped at Draco as they entered a dark corridor.

"Hermione," he corrected. "And I'm being with her, she is the only friend I have anymore, the only one I can trust through all this!" Draco shot back.

"She knows?"

"Yes, she knows. We have a plan!"

"A _failure_ plan I'm sure, don't you see? This task was given to you because the Dark Lord knows you'll fail it! It is to humiliate your family and you! That is why I made the Unbreakable Vow, to help you!"

"I don't want your help!" Draco responded coldly. "I have to do this!"

"Let me assist you!"

"No! I was chosen! This is my moment to serve the Dark Lord!"

Throughout the entirety of this conversation, Harry was leaning up against a wall on the other side of the corridor, listening to every awful word. Oh Hermione was certainly in trouble now.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had waited for Draco's return but he didn't show so she sighed, said goodbye to a few friends she'd socialized with and then left. Hermione had been so distracted about Draco that she forgot about Pansy's possible ambush.

Without warning a spell zoomed through the still air and nearly struck Hermione who whirled around instantly, wand on guard, ready to fight the one who'd cast the spell. She saw no one so she quickly ducked behind a dip in the corridor's wall. Another spell sped past and Hermione chuckled at her attacker, "You have terrible aim, Pansy!"

At this, Pansy stepped out from around the corner and shot an open spell that Hermione cast away with a flick of her wand. Pansy struck spell after angry spell and Hermione had no choice but to defend herself by casting counter-curses and defense spells in return. _"Crucio!"_ Pansy shrieked and Hermione gasped, darting out of the way entirely as a spell from behind her shot through the air and hit a completely off-guard Pansy of fell in a body bind onto the cold stone.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, clutching her heavily pounding heart, she stood up and walked over the where Pansy lay.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked urgently as Hermione nodded sullenly. "We have to take her to Professor Dumbledore. Without hesitation, Draco agreed, pulled the still body from the ground and carried her bride-style to Dumbledore's office as Hermione led the way. "Lemon Drop," she said. And the gargoyle let them through. Hermione burst through the door, Draco at her heels. "Headmaster!"

"Why Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, who do we have here?" Dumbledore asked calmly, but his brow was furrowed. Hermione quickly explained that Pansy had attacked her, "Draco saved me from her, sir."

"Did she strike any unforgivable spells, Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice was stern and Hermione gulped. She could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of her skull. "Um, well, yes, sir. She did," Hermione admitted.

"That will be all then Miss Granger," Dumbledore looked down at Pansy who Draco and lay on the floor.

"Sir, please don't expel her, she was just angry because…."

"'Because' Miss Granger?"

"Because Draco and I have been spending tie together, as friends, and she interpreted it as something different."

"Nevertheless, an attempt to curse anyone-especially a student is very serious. She will be at the very least suspended and harshly punished for her actions."

"Yes, sir," Hermione nodded and followed Draco out the door.

After a moment Draco sighed, "I really don't want to have to kill him."

Hermione looked surprised, "You won't have to we'll inform him long before that becomes a threat. Where did you go by the way?"

"Snape knows I told you something, he doesn't know what but he knows I spoke to you and it is… concerning him."

"Well that won't be an issue, unless he has already devised a plan and he fears I'll get in the way…"

"A plan to kill?"

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged, "But Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I trust him too. He may actually be on our side."

Draco stopped walking and faced her squarely, "Our side?"

"You are on the side of the Order, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, I guess so… I mean if the plan works."

"You guess so? You choose sides based on what_ works_ for you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Dark stopped walking and turned to face Hermione who looked mystified and apprehensive. "Hermione, after Snape was talking to me I left and went to the Vanishing Cabinet, I took the black bird from its cage, you know the one up on the seventh floor, and I tested it. It worked, Hermione!" His voice was eager, excited and Hermione shivered.

"Well that's great! So then the rest of the plan is this we inform Dumbledore so he can prepare for the Death Eater's attack!"

Draco turned away from her now panicked face and looked out a window that was near them on his left side. "I don't know," he responded, "I have been thinking lot about Potter and the glory he gets for all that he has accomplished on his side and I have been thinking about the glory I, too could earn for doing Dumbledore in. I could be something Hermione; I have never been anything but "Ferret Boy" and "Malfoy's Son". I want to be a hero and I certainly can't live up to Potter's glory... on his side."

Hermione had backed away slightly and Draco was now no longer looking out the window at the starry sky and brilliant moon but at her wildly frightened and angry expression, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard fall from your lips, Malfoy! You and I both know you wouldn't be able to do it! What has gotten into you?!"

"Hermione," he went towards her and looked desperately into her pained face, "We can still be together." Was he drunk? Hermione wanted to leave; she wanted to tell Dumbledore herself! Why was Draco doing this? He had been trying to get out of becoming a Death Eater, had he not, if it was possible? That was why she'd agreed to help in the first place! Wasn't it? Or had she been blinded by…love.

If not, if this was the true Malfoy then not only had she been foolish to trust him, but he also held her heart in his hand! Hermione could do nothing but stand there as he swept on, his eyes glowing with power and elation at the idea of becoming Potter's equal on the dark side, of impressing Voldemort, making his family proud, creating a once again distinguished and respected Malfoy name that had vanished since 5th year when his father royally screwed up at the Department of Mysteries. He had thought he couldn't kill Dumbledore, that he couldn't bring the Death Eaters in! He had been asking for help! And now, all that had altered in one night! He was now standing very close to her, her hands resting in his upturned palms and although she should run, scream, inform Dumbledore, she was dormant, standing and staring horrified at the Slytherin, the Pure-blood, and the man whom she had begun to fall in love with.

…

"I know what he said Harry he told me!" Hermione said finally fed up with her friends attempts to delicately break the news about what Snape and Draco were discussing in the corridor. She was even more annoyed when they tried to tell her that she had_ "such a big heart and that she should not feel shame about this" _and how they were beginning to trust him, too. :Harry, he called me his girlfriend." She admitted and Harry was silent.

Hermione had retired to her room early and was lying in bed going over what Draco had said. For one, he was a bloody idiot for changing his mind and his continued jealousy of Harry was increasingly annoying her. She thought perhaps things had changed, maybe he would join the Order to an attempt to truce the hero, in which case he would be a hero for turning enemies into allies by therefore strengthening the amount of wizard-power they had on their side. What a fool she'd been.

Snape had done this, when Dumbledore had first incepted him, and although nobody trusted him at first, he had become and ally, more so by the use of his tact, determination, loyalty and resourcefulness, than by the Order's immediate, _"Hey! Yes, Severus Snape, ex- Death Eater and dark, surly potions master, we intend to make you feel special and included!"_

Second, she was certain that Snape's discussion was not meant to encourage Draco into murdering Dumbledore, even when Harry repeated the words he heard to her. Maybe he just didn't want to see Draco get hurt? Maybe Dumbledore already knew and Snape had a different plan? If Snape had made the Unbreakable Vow, something Harry had spoken to Ron about, then he would be protecting himself too.

Lastly, despite the fact that she had fallen for Draco, she wasn't surprised that he'd changed his mind, sent her swooning and was now intending to kill Dumbledore. Hermione decided that there was only one person she could talk to about this. It was essential for Draco's safety. Because, as foolish as she felt, she cared for him deeply and didn't want him to end up hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well Miss Granger get on with it! I do not have all day to entertain you!"

"Professor I am worried about Draco Malfoy," Hermione fingered a paperweight on the DADA professor's desk. He scowled and noticed she wasn't meeting his eye, "Why should a Gryffindor care for the likes of a Slytherin?" He drawled. Hermione sighed and sat down in the chair opposite him. "I know I sound foolish, Professor, but I care deeply for Draco and I know what he's doing- what the plot is. I don't suppose you already know that he was originally intending to back out, do you?"

At this Snape's eyes grew wide and he stood up quickly, "Foolish girl! We mustn't speak of this here." He gestured to a student who was just entering the room for detention, "It'll be just a moment, Fetchley, you can start scrubbing the No. 2 cauldrons on the table to your left." Fetchley groaned and Snape strode to an adjacent room and Hermione followed. It was his private lab and Hermione waited as he shut and locked the door. He glowered down at her and Hermione began again, "Sir, he's changed his mind! He is no longer trying to avoid the situation or alter the outcome, he wants to see if I can do it! I don't want Professor Dumbledore to die, but I can't stop Draco. He needs help and I know that you are involved, please…"

"Miss Granger if you truly care about Mr. Malfoy then I suggest you leave him be. He does not need support he needs to have faith."

"In whom? The Dark Lord?"

Snape ignored her question. "Miss Granger, he has been presented with a task and if he does not do it, if the Headmaster is not dead, then Draco will be. I understand you have affections for him, but there is nothing you can do."

"Why do you think I came to you, then? I know there is nothing I can do, but sir you can! He looks up to you!"

"Silence Miss Granger!" His eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hermione subsided and looked down at her hands, a tear fell down her face and she wiped it away quickly before the eyes of Snape could catch her weakness. He was silent, studying her. "Miss Granger, I have already been given the task of protecting Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you, he will be safe. As for Professor Dumbledore, he is a grown wizard and can tend to himself." Sarcasm licked with every word.

Hermione nodded, "Thank you, sir. I just want him to be safe, Draco."

"Miss Granger," Snape called after her as she opened the door to leave. He wrung his hands and sternly gazed at her, his expression shifting to emotionless and solemn. "If Mr. Malfoy loves you as you do him, he will always put you first and if he chooses the Dark side, which I highly doubt, he will always protect you and never truly be within the dark. _If _he loves you. That is all I can say on this matter. About the plan, about Mr. Malfoy, about everything. Understand?" Hermione's mouth dropped as his words. "If you tell anyone I said this, I will not hesitate to give you a month's grueling detention and deduct three-hundred points from Gryffindor." She smiled slightly, but knew his warning was anything but false. She nodded and left, in a surprisingly better mood.

Severus went to his desk and seated himself in his chair. He would know what he was talking about; after all, he was speaking from experience.

…

Hermione went to the library, she was hoping Draco would come, but she wasn't confidant. She read and waited trying desperately not to get her hopes up. She sighed and turned the page. "Enjoying ourselves, are we? Sounds like an exciting book. Sighs of pleasure, eh Granger?" He drawled.

"Draco!" Hermione rushed to him and embraced him tightly, nobody was around to see this otherwise they'd thought they'd died and gone to an odd dimensions where everything seemingly impossible in this life was possible in another. Hermione had been undergoing a great deal of thinking about how to conduct herself now, and she was ready to share her feelings with Draco who sat next to her in the practically deserted library. Candlelight flickered gently and the smell of books, the quiet and that way Draco looked made her smile. It was oddly romantic.

"Draco, I'm sorry about the other night…I care for you, and I hate that you have changed your mind, but I can't stop thinking about you and I won't give up on you. I know Professor Snape is protecting you and right now, all I care about is that you're safe and-" She was rushing on uncontrollably, as if fearing that her words would not be said in time before he left.

She was far from finished when Draco took Hermione's small hand and gently rubbed the soft skin with his long fingers, "Hermione, I love you, and I am going to be honest." His brow furrowed slightly, but he remained composed. "I am scared. I am scared of my father, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, my capabilities and inabilities… I just want this chance to prove myself, to become something. This is my opportunity and I need to take advantage of it. If I do nothing, I'll be a coward but…" Tears began swimming to his eyes. They did not fall over. "I don't want to kill him. I want to be recognized-"

A tear fell from Hermione's face and landed on the open book, "I know." She whispered. Draco looked scared, but he looked relieved too. Hermione was risking a lot, she had fallen in love with a tainted soul, a coward, a loser, a man who didn't know what he wanted… except her.

He wanted her.

He held her face in has palm, "Hermione, I will protect you, if we are to be together, I will never pressure you to become what I am and I will always stand up for you. We may be on separate sides here, but my heart… it belongs with you." Hermione smiled a watery smile, "Just like Snape said."

"What?"

"Nothing Draco," She embraced him warmly. Gryffindor and Slytherin, Death Eater and Order member, Book-worm and Player, Muggle-born and Pure-blood, they were immensely different, but somehow they'd ended up here. In each other's arm, embracing and kissing until Draco led her away to the Astronomy Tower.

They spent the night talking, laughing, and learning more about one another, their childhood dreams, their families, and everything that made them who they were. As the night wore on, Hermione realized that in reality they weren't all that different and she grew more convinced by the minute that she had made the night choice. Draco wouldn't be able to kill Dumbledore, at least not alone. He was too good for that task. And if Snape was protecting him, everything would be fine. Everything would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Time was pressing on and Hermione knew Draco was growing more nervous, more anxious. He wavered between happiness and depression and Hermione was with him every step of the way.

Her friends were appalled, Ron _still_ wasn't speaking to her, Harry was scared for her safety and begged her to leave this but Hermione told him her loyalties had not changed, she would be safe and that Draco would always take care of her. She was on Harry's side, not Voldemort's.

Ginny remained loyal by Hermione, trying desperately to squelch her personal feelings about Draco. Aside from her friends, no one knew about Draco and Hermione not even Draco's friends, they knew Draco had been 'off' lately although they remained stationed in the belief that they were only together for academic purposes, even though that had concluded weeks ago.

Hermione felt the anxiety within her as well. The time was approaching, she felt it, but was unaware as to when it would actually happen, until one afternoon when Harry left to meet with Dumbledore and didn't return. Strange to think that seeing Dumbledore at dinner that evening would probably be the last time she ever saw him alive again. She hated this and she hated herself for letting this happen, but Snape, whom she trusted and Dumbledore trusted implicitly, seemed to think he'd be fine, everything would be fine! But she couldn't shake the guilt. She recalled the conversation she and her Headmaster had just before dinner that evening…

"_Miss Granger?"_

"_Professor Dumbledore," she smiled weakly._

_His eyes twinkled, "I do hope you indulge in the honey-chocolate cookies, sometimes we need something sweet and succulent when times are tough, don't we?"_

_Hermione nodded. "Remember Miss Granger, in times of darkness; keep your loved ones close."_

A very real darkness had in fact risen and the thick clouds shrouded the growing night. Hermione sat in the alcove near Gryffindor Tower staring out at the night. The book in her lap lay undisturbed and her eyes travelled the moon that vanished behind the clouds. Hermione felt compelled. She stood up and started down the hall when she ran into Draco, "Hermione, you have to go back to the dorm."

"I haven't come from the-"

"Hermione," He grabbed her shoulders, "It's time."

"Then I'm going with you!"

"Hermione no! If they see you, they will torture you, you have to promise you'll go and stay hidden." He must've meant go to the dorm, but Hermione decided to take it as, _"Go, but stay hidden."_

"I will," she agreed and Hermione and he went their separate ways. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room and up to the boy's dormitories. "_Accio_ invisibility cloak!"

The cloak was in her grasp almost instantly and she slipped it on, hurrying out the portal. None of the eyes in the common room noticed as the portal opened and closed seemingly on its own.

Hermione hurried down the halls. _Where would he be?_ She heard a cackle. A Death Eater? She followed the sounds down the various corridors and noticed that the castle's halls and courtyard were deserted. The castle had been breached?

Hermione saw someone ahead of her… Draco. She hurried after him and seeing he was far enough away, she used a shrinking charm so the cloak fit in her pocket and darted after him, hiding under the protection the shadows offered.

He was heading to the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione hastened her step and he ascended the staircase. She heard voices and then Draco was there, present, standing in front of the Headmaster, wand in hand. Hermione was below only to see a shadowy figure not three feet away from her. "H-Harry?" she whispered and the boy stepped over to her, expression of plain shock etched into his pale face.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking!" Draco said from above. His voice was trembling and the two friends below could see him standing clearly frightened, trying to point his wand dangerously at Dumbledore. Hermione felt a rush of fear and strange relief all at once. He couldn't do it, she'd known. Would Dumbledore be spared?

Another sound and Hermione heard several footsteps running up the stairs. "Well, well, well, look what we have here…"

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fear engulfed Hermione. Now the pressure was upon him. Strangely, Dumbledore seemed at peace, no fear detected in his pale blue eyes. It was as if he had known? But no one had told him, despite the original plan. He had already been disarmed, so there was no chance he'd be able to fight back.

Hermione gripped Harry's arm. "Harry, go and get Snape." She whispered and pulled the instantly expanding cloak from her pocket Harry nodded in agreement. He left quickly, just in time for Snape to enter the scene. Merlin.

Hermione heard Snape and nearly screamed as she caught the words, _"Avada Kedevra!"_

Hermione's heart leapt in fear. Bellatrix Screamed. Draco hadn't done it, Snape had. This was not expected! Hermione thought Snape would save him, spare them!

Fear, confusion, shock… etched into Draco's face. Hermione watched them as they descended the staircase rapidly, the image of Dumbledore's body toppling over the Tower's railing.

Hermione waited until they were gone, her stomach nauseated, then followed, she saw Harry who looked as white as a sheet, she saw Draco, walking with the Death Eaters, who were quickly moving through the corridors led by none other than Dumbledore's murderer. Draco turned back, catching the sound of the steps behind them before Bellatrix let out rejoicing screams. Seeing Hermione he ran to her but Harry stepped in front of her, "You vile, horrible-"

"Harry!" Hermione cried as he cast a disarming spell that hit Draco in the chest. Hermione ran to him only to be seen by the other Death Eaters, shock written in their faces at the mudblood tenderly touching the chest of Draco. "Harry run!" Hermione screamed.

"Kill her!" Bellatrix screeched with delight, but Harry cast another spell, his anger, confusion and shock building inside of him as he defended his friend. He was aiming for Snape more so than Bellatrix who was casting unforgiveables. The other Death Eaters joined in as Draco stood and grabbed Hermione's hand. "We have to get you out of here!"

"But Harry-"

"He'll be fine; we need to get you out of here! You were supposed to stay in your common room!"

"I had to know you'd be safe, and Draco now is not the time to be scolding me!"

"Of course I'm fine!" Draco snapped as they ran, "You don't go risking your life for me like that! They wouldn't hurt me!"

"You don't know that Draco! These people don't love you! You were scared of them, of your parents, what makes you think Bellatrix, your own Aunt, wouldn't kill if she felt it was necessary!?"

Draco didn't respond he tugged at his tie nervously. "Damn anti-apparition charm..." he mumbled.

They were running now the Death Eaters following and Snape ordering Bellatrix to call off the attack. She obeyed and ran to the grounds with the others leaving the Snape, Draco, Harry and Hermione behind.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, the cool air caressing her face. The Dark Mark hung ominously over them and Hermione's brow was furrowed and wet with tears. Draco was trembling while Snape cast a spell at Harry who was accusingly striking at his ex-Professor with his own curse.

"Hermione, I need to go with them."

"I knew you couldn't but… Why?" She asked earnestly, her scared eyes searching his face.

"I am not meant for this, I tried, I can't, I- I can't kill…"

Hermione pressed her lips against his and shuddered slightly at the mark in the sky. She held him close, his body wracked and shaking slightly. "He's dead..." She couldn't believe it.

"It's going to be okay, I will find you, and we'll be together soon, okay? I have to go…"

He began to pull away, "I love you," she wept and Draco felt tears flowing freely from his eyes, "I love you, Hermione." With that he ran, ran after Bellatrix, Snape following.

"You love her." He said as they walked rapidly, Bellatrix and the others not far ahead. "Forever, through thick and thin, she means everything to me. I never intended for her to see-"

Snape stopped him, "You need to focus on doing what is right, Draco. Not what is easy."

Draco glared, "I'm not abandoning her! She can't come and I can't stay, I will keep my promises and contact her soon. We will be together just not now."

Snape studied him, "You had better. Do not make the same mistakes I did." And together they left the grounds.

Harry met with Hermione as she watched them disappear into the darkness. "Are you sure he wouldn't have done it?"

"Positive. He's not a murderer." She whispered. She held Harry's hand, not noticing his green eyes fixed on her face. She kept staring straight ahead as he spoke again. "Why do you love him?"

"It's easy falling in love, Harry. If I could control my emotions, I'm not sure I'd be with Draco." She laid her head on her friend's shoulder, "But I love him."

Harry rubbed the girl's shoulder, he hated this but she was right, she couldn't control this, love was love and she felt it for Draco Malfoy. And to his surprise, Harry was sure Draco loved her too. He tried to save her, pull her away, keep her from being tortured or killed by an easily distracted and adrenaline consumed Bellatrix. He wasn't sure if their love would last, but he knew, this was a night that changed everything, except Hermione's love for Draco. That was stronger than the magic used the night.

_**Please review! I would like to know what you think! Should I write a sequel? **_


End file.
